Best Party Ever
by mooresomore
Summary: Just a little something that popped into my head when I was thinking what if the guys were in college.


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Phi Gamma Delta's parties were one of the most talked-about things on the University of Minnesota-Palmwoods campus. But, the fraternity had lost its privilege of throwing the party this year, due to an unfortunate incident that happened at the last party (how were they to know that was the college president's car?), so this year, the girls of the Pi Beta Phi sorority were taking over the party-hosting duties.

President Jo Taylor looked at her best friend (and Vice-President) Camille Roberts. "Cami? Will you help me plan it? Please?"

"Sure. What have you got so far?" They went back to their shared dorm and started planning what was sure to be the best party in campus history.

***Meanwhile, over at the Boys' Dorms***

"It's so unfair, Logan." Kendall Knight ranted. "I mean, it was an accident. It's not like we meant to crash the car. And now, _girls_ are in charge of the party. Why?"

Logan Mitchell sighed. He loved his best friend, but sometimes Kendall was so, for lack of a better term, dumb. "Kendall, don't underestimate the girls. I'm sure they'll come up with something great. Jo's in charge; don't worry."

"Yeah." Kendall said. Logan was probably right; Jo was a good planner. "So, who are you asking?"

"Me? I'm not going." Logan said.

"Oh, yes, you are. If I am, you are too. You can give up the math and doctor stuff for one night and be a _kid_." Kendall looked at Logan; Logan knew he wouldn't win this argument.

"Fine. Um, what about Camille?"

"Nope. She's already going- she has to, she's Jo's co-chair."

"Well, who are you asking?"

"Carlos, that cute guy in my Anatomy and Physiology (A&P) class." Kendall sighed dreamily. Logan grinned. Kendall had it so bad for Carlos, whether he knew it or not.

"Hey, doesn't he have a roomie, James, or something like that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, come on, let's go ask them."

"But Logan, now?" Kendall asked. " I don't look good."

"You look fine Kendall. Besides, he sees you like this now- just think of what he'll think when you're all dressed up."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kendall grabbed a plaid long-sleeved button up shirt and threw it over his white t-shirt, and practically dragged Logan out of the dorm and over to Carlos and James' dorm room. Logan just laughed. _Yep. Kendall's got it bad._

"Hello?" Carlos answered the door. Kendall clammed up; Logan gently whacked him in the side.

"Hi Carlos. I'm Kendall. Do you want to gotothepartywithme?"

"Hi, and yes." Carlos smiled. "Hey, you're Logan, right?" He looked at Logan. "James talks about you all the time."

"Really? Is he here?"

"Yeah. James!"

James came to the door. "Hello? Oh, hi, Kendall. And Logan, what are you doing here?"

"Um, do you want to go to the party with me?"

"You're going? Of course I'll go with you. You can come by at 6 that night and I'll help you guys get ready. See you then." They all parted ways, and once the door shut, Logan whacked Kendall upside the head, harder this time.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kendall rubbed his head.

"Dude, you were drooling."

"You weren't far from it yourself." Kendall smarted back.

"Come on, we gotta go get outfits."

***Night of the Party***

"You think I should go with my black Vans or white Vans?" Kendall asked.

"Black. That way, if something gets spilled on them, it's not as noticeable. Now, come on, hurry up. We gotta go to Carlos and James'."

"Slow down Romeo." Kendall teased. James and Logan had hung out a few times since they'd decided to go to the dance together 4 months ago, and had been dating for a couple weeks. Kendall liked James; he'd helped Logan loosen up a little.

"You know you want to see Carlos too." Logan said. Carlos and Kendall had been getting closer; although they'd never come out and said they'd liked one another, it was obvious- they dreamy look Kendall got on his face whenever he talked about Carlos was a dead giveaway. Plus, they sat by each other in A&P now, and even studied together. Kendall was a lot less shy around Carlos now, and Carlos actually got Kendall to _focus_ on the work, which Logan liked. The four of them had stated to hang out a lot more, and it was fun; Logan was sad that graduation was in two months (well, for the other three; he had to go an extra year so he could get into his fellowship program. Logan would get his math degree this year though).

"True. Come on." Kendall said. They went to Carlos and James', where they finished getting ready. They headed to the party.

***At The Party***

"Logan, you were right. Jo's made this the best party ever."

"Of course I was." Logan didn't look up from where his head rested on James' shoulder as they danced. "Hey, James and I were thinking about leaving. Will you and Carlos be ok by yourselfs?"

"We're not 2. Yes, we will be fine." Kendall said. "I'll take him back to yours and my dorm room when we leave."

"Ok. James and I will be at his and Carlos' dorm if you need anything." Logan said as he leaned up and whispered something in James' ear. "Night guys. He said as James pretty much yanked Logan in the direction of the dorms.

"Night." Kendall and Carlos laughed and went back to dancing. A couple of songs later, Kendall decided that it was now-or-never; he couldn't hide his feelings for Carlos anymore. "Carlos, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Well, this is kinda dangerous, but…"

"Danger is my middle name." Carlos interrupted.

"I love you Carlos." Kendall blurted out. Carlos looked at Kendall and smiled.

"Took you long enough. I love you too." With a tug of Kendall's hand, they were off to Kendall and Logan's dorm room.

As they cleaned up after the party, Camille said, "Best party ever."

Jo, who had been hiding what she'd been feeling, decided to throw caution to the wind, and kissed Camille. Camille kissed back, and they broke apart, smiling. "Yep, best party ever." Jo agreed.

"Hey, the clean-up can be delayed a half-hour, right?" Camille asked, grinning.

"Or, better yet, we can make the new pledges clean up." Jo smiled, grabbing Camille's hand. "Come on."

Phi Gamma Delta may have thrown the best parties, but Pi Beta Phi was right behind them.


End file.
